brothers
by Vixen doll
Summary: tala bryan ray and kai have been pasted into Mr. dickenson's care can they learn to trust more then just each other? don't own beyblade... many other side pairings but main kaixmiguel, rayxclaude, talaxraul, bryanxgarland
1. prolog

**Family Ties**

**Prolog**

Ray, Kai, Tala, and Bryan are all brother with different last names from their dads but all have the same mother.

Bryan: 17, senior

Tala:16, junior

Ray and Kai: 15, junior

Sorry if this one is a little confusing.

**Fosters to Adopted**

**(High school 11****th**** and 12****th**** grade)**

"Kai hey wait up." Ray yelled running after Kai who had been leaving school.

"Yeah Ray? What is it?" Kai asked struggling with the weight of his bag.

"I'm heading home now too, practice was canceled." Ray said as Bryan came up towards them with the guys from the football team following after him.

"Ray they canceled your practice too? Damn what's up with that?" Bryan said grabbing Kai's bag and throwing it over his shoulder. "Damn Kai what's in your bag, bricks?" Bryan chuckled; it really would have surprised him if his little brother did.

"Bricks no, though there are five dictionaries, seven textbooks, several notebooks, and two binders." Kai said, blinking at a car that had pulled up.

"Idiot stop caring so much you'll have an asthma attack." Ray said hugging Kai.

"Bryan, Kai, ray come on you have to come home right now; and for Christ sake where is Tala?" their foster brother, Reese asked.

"He was getting something from his locker last time I saw him." Bryan said before Ray pointed to the school entrance.

"There he is, right by the doors. Tala come on we got to go." Ray said waving him over while he and Bryan through our stuff in the trunk of the car.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming Damn it." Tala growled running to the car and tossing his bag in before climbing into the backseat as Kai had already claimed the passenger seat.

"So any special reason you came to pick us up? Thought we wouldn't see you till exams were over?" Bryan asked leaning forward to reach the radio.

"Yeah well Rachael called me and asked me to come get you brats from school, and stay home for a few days with her. So here I am, not like I was really doing anything in college." Reese said clutching his hands to the steering wheel. His actions made both Kai and Ray turn towards each other and share a look.

"Do you…" Ray started before being cut off.

"Yeah, big...!" Kai answered not even trying to finish his sentence as Ray nodded his head.

"Totally!"

"Hey, twins-a-lot, mind filling us in over here?" Tala asked causing Ray to turn to him and Kai to face the front again.

"We're leaving!" was all Ray said as the car pulled up to their street to see four squad cars and two social services vans.

"Man how is it you two always know this stuff? Annoying twins from hell." Bryan growled, while Ray and Kai shared a look.

"Just…" started Ray.

"Know." Kai finished.

"Damn, for not being real twins they sure have that twin thing down packed." Reese muttered out loud.

"They are twins; just don't have the same father, the both have the same mother and birthday." Tala said climbing out of the car.

"No stay here Tala, Bryan!" Reese called as they both stormed passed the police.

"Kai stay out here I'll get everything." Ray said running after Tala and Bryan, leaving Reese to take off after the three of them.

"Hey you boy what's your name?" a policeman snarled while shuffling through a pack of papers.

"You're not going to get these kids to talk to you growling and snapping at them like that." Another police officer said.

"Yeah you giant meanie leave Kai alone." Mary whined from the grass, where she was sitting with the other six elementary students, and nine middle school fosters.

"Kai I need your help, Mr. Campton isn't good at math, its number 10." Mark yelled holding up his math book to Kai, while the second policeman sighed.

"Mark the answer is forty five." Kai said not even looking at the book.

"Really thanks Kai that makes more since." Mark said continuing on with his homework.

"Kai, can you tell me who the other boys are? The four that went into the house." Mr. Campton asked.

"Reese and my brothers." Kai said right before Ray yelled down to him from the window in their room in the house.

"Kai they…" Started Ray.

"I know but Drigger's still in the house hiding keep looking." Kai yelled.

"Or not, behind you." Ray said pointing down to Drigger before he knocked Kai over trying to go between his legs.

"Tiger on the loose!" a cop yelled.

"Drigger sit down." Ray said before leaving the window. The police were astounded when Drigger did as he was told, right on top of Kai.

"Drigger don't sit on me." Kai huffed, growling when Drigger laid on top of him instead.

"Oh fine can I at least sit up?" Kai asked making Drigger huff and move enough for Kai to sit with Drigger lying heavily in his lap.

"Hey Kai well this book work for that project we have?" Ray asked throwing himself down beside Kai and Drigger.

"Yeah but you can't possibly finish that project in one night all by yourself." Kai said missing Ray's grin.

"I know that, but I'm not doing the project by myself." Ray said smiling.

"Really who's helping you?" Kai asked looking up at Ray before groaning. "Oh, come on I already did mine Ray!" Kai whined before pulling his laptop and binder from his bag.

(Hours later adoption center)

"Ray, Bryan this is your dorm here. Tala yours is right, that one right there yeah sweetie just go on in. Also Kai yours is the one right after Tala's." the lady showing us around said.

"I don't think so." Ray said hugging on to Kai, "My Kai is staying with me."

"Unless your last names magically changes in the next few minutes, that's how rooms going to be, boys so go. There are rules here for a reason and you'll up hold them." The lady said with a huff.

"Um, listen I don't think you understand Kai and Ray have never been split up for a night before in their life. They've barely been separate for more than an hour." Bryan said trying to make the lady understand, and change her mind.

"Well there's a first time for everything. Rules are rules, there will be no exceptions." The lady said before she pushed Ray and Bryan into their dorm and lead Kai to his.

(Next morning)

"Oh I'm so glad your willing to take in these four children Mr. Dickenson, they're right here in the play room." The lady said, as she led Mr. Dickenson to Bryan, Tala, Ray, and Kai.

"Well they are my Godchildren, why wouldn't I want them?" Mr. Dickenson said smiling as he glanced the three kids over.

"Well go grab your bags we're going home." Mr. Dickenson said smiling, making Kai shiver. Home had not been a place to be seen they had been taken from their parents years ago and thrown into a new country.

"Okay." Muttered Kai as the four of them ran to grab their things. Coming back Bryan and Tala both had three bags, Ray had two but Kai only had one.

"Where is the rest of your things son?" Mr. Dickenson asked looking curiously at Kai.

"I got them we share bags." Ray said, rubbing Kai's back soothingly. "It'll be alright Kai, you won't lose me."

"Promise?" Kai whispered wrapping his arms around Ray.

"Yeah Kai, It's alright the evil bitch can't separate us anymore and this man can try but it won't last more than a few hours." Ray said handing Kai's bag to Tala, as Bryan took his two and he lead Kai outside hugging him around the waist.

"Will boys I hope you'll like the house, you'll have friends your age at the house after school and on weekends. Some of them can be quite the handful but there good kids. They practice bey bladeing. So if any of you are into that, you can certainly join them or practice on your own your choice. "Mr. Dickenson said leading us out of the car and into the manor.

"Hey Mr. Dickenson your back." A seventeen year old Tyson Yelled .

…


	2. Chapter 1

**Family Ties**

**Chapter one**

**(Blade Breakers and visions)**

**Characters look as follows when first meet.**

**Ray: gold eyes and braided raven hair without his normal wrap thing. Wearing a tight, sleeveless, gold Chinese top and black pant instead of blue with a white tiger on the corner of the right leg. Tan and muscular 4 inches taller than Kai.**

**Kai: ruby red gem like eyes and long braided midnight blue hair and royal blue bangs. (Yes I know I messed with the colors a bit but I wanted them slightly similar. Slim and pale about 5'2'' and looks breakable like a porcelain doll. Red tank top with dark, tight fitting blue hip huggers.**

**Tala: normal hair and eyes cuz I just can't mess with Tala's blue long sleeved shirt under a white zip up white leather half top, and white leather pants with a ice blue wolf on the corner of the left leg. Slightly tan, 5'8''.**

**Bryan: shoulder length grayish silver hair in a loose ponytail, crystal blue/ lavender eyes. (Making him and Tala have closely colored eyes.) Sliver long sleeved shirt with a blue falcon on it, and baggy black jeans. 6'2'' , pale like his normal features.**

"Even though we've changed and we're all finding our own place in the world, we all know that when the tears fall or the smile spreads across our face, we'll come to each other because no matter where this crazy world takes us, nothing will ever change so much to the point where we're not all still friends."

-Unknown

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**PREVIOUSLY**

"Will boys I hope you'll like the house, you'll have friends your age at the house after school and on weekends. Some of them can be quite the handful but there good kids. They practice bey bladeing. So if any of you are into that, you can certainly join them or practice on your own your choice. "Mr. Dickenson said leading us out of the car and into the manor.

"Hey Mr. Dickenson your back." A seventeen year old, Tyson Yelled.

…………………………………………………………..

"Yes Tyson and I brought my god children. I do hope you all get along well." Mr. Dickenson said, making Bryan snort and whisper to Tala.

"Not likely." Bryan whispered.

"That's true, there's no way you would get along with him or anyone for that matter. Right WOLBORG?" Tala said as a arctic wolf seem to appear out of nowhere."

"Yes, but he's good at taking care of you." WOLBORG said.

"He's good at taking care of his family, and what you two are implying is rude." Ray said holding the half awake Kai up.

"Mmm… Ray catch me." Kai said before he was hit like a ton of brinks by a vision. The halls were that of a school but with no one in them. Silently he walked down the halls searching for the cause of his vision only to see a little boy crying in a corner of a class room. The boy was blond with blue eyes; two voices seem to ring out louder than anything else from the boy. You know the funny thing is neither voice was his. The voices were two adults yelling at each other before it all came to a close with a woman yelling she was leaving.

"He's the water spirit Draciel's master, Kai. You'll be meeting him very soon." Dranzer Whispered, as he settled back into his own mind.

"His names max master Kai." Dreyzer whispered.(Dreyzer= black Dranzer by the way.)

"Kai what is it?" Tala asked as Kai sat up with many other people around him. This including the boy from his vision, except know he was a seventeen year old teen named Max.

"It's not your fault it would have only happened sooner if you weren't in their lives. No one blames you and you should blame yourself either." Kai whispered before Max gave a look of shock to him." If you didn't want me knowing you shouldn't have forced your problems at be like you did." Kai muttered blinking sleepily as he looked at the sky.

"Kai are you okay? You really shouldn't fall asleep out here." Bryan said pressing the back of his hand to Kai's forehead.

"I'm fine Bryan just tired." Kai muttered shaking his hand off.

"And feverish Kai come on let's get inside before we're both sick." Ray said pulling Kai up with Bryan's help to move Kai off his lap.

"Sorry." Kai muttered yawning before peaking Tala and Bryan on the lips and ruffling Worborg's fur as he drifted silently behind Ray into the manor.

"Night Kai." Tala called after the twins.

"See you later twins-a-lot." Bryan yelled causing Ray to turn around and hiss.

"Shove it Bry, come up with a better fucking nickname." Ray yelled causing Kai to whimper.

"He's going to wake up ray stop yelling. He's drunk, he's always drunk stop yelling don't wake him please. I'm tired I can't deal with his ranting tonight I need to sleep. Why is he always drunk Ray make him go away." Kai whimpered panicking as he started _**hyperventilating**_**.**

"Kai? Kai stop, calm down. He's not here, he's gone remember?" Ray said soothingly leading Kai into the house.

"What was that about?" Tyson asked glancing at the departing twins.

"None of your damn business, just stay the fuck out of it." Bryan growled grabbing their things and storming off into the manor.

"Bryan? Damn it don't storm off on me you asshole. Wolborg come on lets go after them we have to unpack I guess." Tala said rushing after his brothers with Wolborg paces ahead of him.

"What's their problem?" Hilary asked while Tyson shrugged.

"Will Hil how would you feel if you were just thrown into a new place with different people. That's a logical way of handling the stress." Kenny said typing at Dizzy.

"I think it's more than that guys, it's like they're not sure of their own safety. Also did you see how easily the red head called out his bit beast it was like they've already connected on ever scale." Max said.

"Actually they all had their bit beast out besides the youngest but that was because his bit beast was inside him. Will both of them were. He uses no bey blade to channel his bit beast he lives through them as they live through him." Dizzy chirped.

"Yeah will the ray guy seems pretty nice. Do you think he'll blade with us later?" Hilary asked looking around at the boys.

"I don't know but we'll find out tomorrow when they show up at school let's get going." Max said.

"Yeah my mom said she wanted me home early for dinner." Kenny said.

"Yeah dinner lets go." Tyson yelled speeding off towards the doujio.


	3. Chapter 2

**Brothers**

**Chapter 2**

"Ray?" Tala called as he opened the door to the room that Kai and Ray had chosen to stay in.

"Yeah, what is it Tala?" Ray asked lifting his head up to look at Tala from his book.

"How is he? Will he be able to go to school tomorrow?" Tala asked looking at Kai who was sleeping peacefully off to Ray's side.

"Yeah probably, he'll go no matter what, being it's the one place he feels safe without any of us right by his side." Ray said looking at Kai's slim figure sadly, "You remember when he used to be the one comforting us, even when he was too scared to sleep because he didn't want to see what was on the other side of his dreams?"

"Yeah he used to stay up all night watching us till we caught him one night. That night when Andrew came home drunk off his ass and was taking a swing at anything in his path even Rachael who he normally went out of his way not to hit. I mean that's what we were for, so he didn't have to hit his wife." Tala said sitting down next to Ray on the bed.

"He used to sleep better before when we had mom. His dreams were never far from the way life really was but it was always somewhere else that we couldn't get to. Then our bit beast showed us how to dream like him where we could play in their world. Do you think he still understands that he can go there? We're not the only ones who can get there right? I mean there used to be so many kids that showed up at night and then they all just stopped." Ray said as Tala petted his hair and Bryan walked in and sat by Kai's slumbering form.

"Ray lots of those kids just lost their way back to the spirit realm, and I doubt that Kai could ever forget that place he's always there without even trying." Tala said.

"Yeah people drag him there all the time or from there whichever way you want to see it." Bryan said sighing.

"Yeah but normally he hides from there now, it used to be the other way around. I think I liked it better when it was the other way around." Ray said as he rolled over.

"Yeah but there's nothing we can really do about that Ray." Tala said looking at Kai sadly.

"No I guess not." Ray said shifting around as they all fell asleep.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~~_~_~_~__~~_~_

(SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY)

Bryan's schedule

1st bell: football/ gym

2nd bell: English 12

3rd bell: Russian 4 AP

4th bell: computer programming

5th bell: computer diagnostics

6th bell: government/ economics

7th Bell: trig/Adv algebra AP

Tala's schedule

1st bell: bio meds

2nd bell: basketball/ gym

3rd bell: Russian 4 AP

4th bell: English 11Honors

5th bell: US History Honors

6th bell: Chemistry Honors

7th Bell: trig/Adv algebra AP

Ray's schedule

1st bell: Chinese 3 AP

2nd bell: entomology

3rd bell: soccer/ gym

4th bell: English 11Honors

5th bell: European history honors

6th bell: Chemistry Honors

7th Bell: Drama 3 AP

Kai's schedule

1st bell: Art 4 AP

2nd bell: English 11 AP

3rd bell: creative writing AP

4th bell: Spanish 5 AP

5th bell: US History Honors

6th bell: Chemistry Honors

7th Bell: Dance 4 AP

~_~_~_~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~__~__~_~_

"Alright my boys, here's your new school and schedules. Everything's set up for you, your guides should be at the main office with the principal now try and have fun." Mr. Dickenson said handing them all their schedules.

"Wait a minute did he just say guides?" Bryan asked as Mr. Dickenson speed off.

"Yes I do believe that is what he said." Ray said as they walked into the building.

"Damn it I know I wasn't going to like it here." Tala said as he walked into the office, and seen Claude, Kevin, Spencer, and Kenny. "Or not as long as I get the silver haired one, we're fine." He whispered smiling.

"Somehow I just know I'm getting the nerd." Bryan said with a groan.

"What gave it away, the laptop?" Ray snickered.

"That and I have crappy luck." Bryan said, "I say you have the Chinese kid."

"Probably let's go find out come on Kai." Ray said pulling Kai to go with him.

"hey are you the people who we're showing around?" Kevin asked happily.

"Yes." Kai said still looking down at his schedule.

"Cool so who's Ray? Cuz we got to go. We got a demon for first bell if you know what I mean." Kevin said smiling.

"That's only because she don't like you Kevin she's nice to me." Claude said shaking his head.

"That's cuz you don't have her as a teacher Claude." Kevin said.

"That's she a nice person, she just doesn't like that you prank her so often." Claude said before sighing, "Which one of you is Kai?"

"Me but is there any way to get these changed?" Kai said as Ray and Kevin walked out with Kenny and Tala leaving behind them, while Tala cursed under his breath.

"Guess that means I'm with you huh?" Bryan said looking at Spencer.

"Da!" Spencer said leading Bryan out to the gym.

"Umm… not that I know of, you guardian has to change it for you why?" Claude asked looking at Kai.

"I already took English 11 AP." Kai said looking up, "it should be in my file, I'm supposed to be in English 12 with Bryan."

"Will that you'll have to ask about later right now we have to get to Art class I'm supposed to get my project on the way from Miguel." Claude said pulling me after him, but as soon as he touched me all round us sparked with energy. His bit beast jumped out in front of us stopping the oncoming beyblade.

"Screams…" Kai.

"What the hell? Carlos you're not aloud to bey blade in the school building." Claude yelled as Kai stepped backwards only to be blocked by the rest of Carlos's gang the Bey Sharks.

"Why don't you bug off Claude I here to talk to your friend." Carlos snared before looking at Kai undress him with his eyes.

"Why don't you there's nothing you have that Kai wants anyways." Claude said glaring at Carlos, while Kai whimpered and tried to hide behind Claude.

"Like I care what he wants he's going to be mine." Carlos snarled, before two of his gang members grabbed Claude and throw him into the lockers way from Kai.

"Neit! Neit! Stop it you'll hurt him." Kai cried terrified as the gang closed in on him, with the other two closing in on Claude, who was trying to get up to help Kai.

"Why don't we make a little bet then? We'll bey battle if you win we'll leave you both alone but if I win your mine." Carlos said gazing at Kai.

Gulping Kai looked around hopelessly for one of his brothers but knew they were already in their new classes.

"I… I… um fine but we have to go outside to do the battle." Kai stuttered shivering.

"We'll help you Kai." Dranzer whispered.

"Yeah we've got this all you have to do is stand back and watch." Dreyzer said as Carlos nodded and he and his gang lead the way outside.

"Claude are you alright?" I gasped helping him up.

"Kai don't battle him you'll get hurt." Claude said standing up.

"No really it'll be fine I mean all I have to do is launch a none exciting beyblade. No sweat." Kai said smiling innocently.

"Wait you don't even have a blade? Kai this is suicide." Claude said.

"I don't have one right now but I will somehow." Kai said nervously as they headed outside to the gym area.

"Hey kid you ready to lose?" One of the bey sharks asked.

"Yeah no one bets Carlos." Another said watching Carlos pull out his blade and ready it to launch.

"Hey where's your blade?" Carlos called as the others started the countdown.

Three

Two

One

Let it rip!

Then Carlos's blade was flying straight at Kai only for a half black with red and silver flames and half blue with green and yellow flames and two bit beast lying in the middle of the blade, to knock it away from their master.

"Kai are you okay?" Claude called using Rapid Eagle as a shield like many others were doing with their bit beasts.

"Yes Dranzer and Dreyzer seem to have found a bey blade for themselves." Kai whimpered arm up to block the dirt from getting into his eyes.

"Wait your telling me they found their own blade? No way Bit beasts don't do that sort of thing Kai." Claude said gasping in disbelief.

"KAI! KAI, what the hell is going on why are Dranzer and Dreyzer out?"Bryan yelled shoving through the crowd after seeing his little brother's bit beast battling another that he'd never seen before.

"Bryan?! Bryan what do I do they're getting hurt." Kai yelped hearing Dranzer cry out.

"What the fuck where you thinking? Idiot, you don't fucking know how to blade!" Bryan said coming to stand by me before we both heard Tala and Ray cursing as they shoved their way through the crowd.

"He was going to beat up Claude." Kai cried watching Dreyzer get hit.

"Crap Kai tell them to separate, they're too easy of a target together." Ray called from where Tala and he were standing off to the middle of the bey battle.

"Dranzer! Dreyzer! Listen to Ray separate from each other go into different blades." Kai cried hopelessly, almost pleading with them.

"Master Kai then you'll be taking the damage from two blades instead of us taking each others for you." Dranzer said.

"I don't care just do it now." Kai yelled before forcing them into separate blades by his own will power. "Now what do I do?"

"Wait your bey battling Carlos and you don't even know how to bey blade?"Max gasped as the bladebreaker pushed through into the front of the crowd.

"Yes I think we've all been through this now our brother doesn't know how to bey blade." Tala growled before looking at the three blades battling. "Kai use flame arrow."

"Right Dranzer, Dreyzer double team him." Kai said before both blades did just that stopping Carlos' blade and leaving it in bits on the ground, as Kai slowly slipped down fainting barely hearing the shrieks from Dranzer and Dreyzer.

"Master Kai."


End file.
